Notice
by demon-hell-fire
Summary: Hilda and Oga are not conventional. They are crude, violent, and perfectly attached at the hip. It's clear they want each other, but it's fairly obvious neither know how to handle it. And after they return to school, it's obvious they are only closer than ever. Just a fun one-shot, sexual content implied.


**A/N Just a fun little thing about one of my favourite OTP's. A hair nsfw. Implied Lemon Warning.**

Something in the dynamic between the demon wet nurse and the demon contractor changed vastly lately, and most people had a hard time telling what. The 'couple,' were strange enough as is, but the time Oga Tatsumi returned with Hildegarde to graduate, they seemed infinitely closer without having changed their interactions. The typical calmness and polar agression between the two remained as present and over the top as always. Those who observed the king of violence closely, (i.e; Aoi) finally put the pieces together when in close proximity.

The two were damn near glued at the hip. There simply wasn't ever more than an inch between the two at any given time, and even less when their infamous insult matches began. They stood toe-to-toe, quite literally, noses hardly a hairs width apart, but never quite touching. In fact, they never really touched unless it was a brawl, which no one could understand. They looked either ready to kill, no surprise, or to bend the other over and... well. It was never quite clear. Watching the two recently only made Furuichi groan in mental anguish. He'd put up with their nonsense, and been forcibly pushed into the center of it, far too many times.

"First, don't call the child's mother a bitch, cunt, whore or any other variation in front of him Oga," he was met with ironic happy squeals with every curse from his own lips _from_ said child. "Second, bone until you drop dead, you love-struck morons. Maybe that will stop whatever weirdness is going on between you." He was met by cold, steel daggers glaring at him to be silent or suffer the wrath of a good, old fashioned one-two combo from the happy couple. It was almost sweet, watching the two interact in perfect harmony, (even if it were a sypmony of chaos) or at least as sweet could be between a demon and an ogre. Considering it, it wasn't just 'almost sweet,' it was sickening. They clearly hadn't figured a thing out about relationships, and Furuichi swore to give Oga a proper pep talk one of these days. He wasn't even sure if the brawler knew the first thing about women! How to woo them, how to appreciate the subtleties of the flesh! Thinking about it further... the boy realized Oga may not even know about the birds and the bees...

Done with the ludicrous nature of the two, he flung his hands up and walked away, pretending to sulk as they flew at it again. Something about himself. _Couples. Disgusting. I'm totally not envious or anything._

He was.

Silence finally fell between the two as baby Beel swapped hands, (the only thing that ever slowed the fighting was the hunger of the child, which, at all times, required attention lest they be blasted by lightning) and the march home for the weekend began as it always did. Silence or bickering. Violence may or may not be included in either situation, no exceptions. This time, it was silence with a hint of violence as they walked casually, feet stepping in time so close to one another that an observer might think they were locked arm in arm.

A smack to the back of his head.

An elbow being shoved in her belly.

A foot being stepped on.

A yank of blonde hair.

A yank of an ear.

A tweak of a nose.

All while pleased giggling from the top of the father's shoulders, and no one mentioned, _ever for fear of death,_ two smiles playing across the teens lips as they looked for any excuse to touch the other without losing face. Oga always believed he loved nothing more than the feeling of his fist in another mans face, but the angry, minty breath of a maid on his face was a damn close second. Hilda never thought she'd love anything more than her master and adopted child, but, though she wouldn't admit it, the heat radiating from the 'mere' mortal man was almost worth mentioning. The man was like a furnace.

So the fight was on all the way home, and the sheer happiness and energy exhibited, hopping and whooping and cheering and throwing his own punches atop Oga's back finally tuckered the baby out. The Oga parents simply chuckled as the next generation of Ogas (not yet official, but they knew, they knew) whispered angrily about meals for the baby.

"They had a good day today, it seems."

"Ah. Yes, their spirits are as high as ever. When they first returned the did nothing but sleep and sleep and sleep. Do you know how many times I found them asleep, all three of them cuddled up, nearly naked on my couch?"

The elder Oga woman smiled fondly as she was flooded with memories of her own youth, not long after birthing Tatsumi. A active child who seemed to be full of infinite energy, it was always a blessing when it finally ran out and he would crawl into her arms.

"Dear, our grandson was naked," noted the mother, "Hilda was wearing Tatsumi's shirt, which couples do all the time these days, and you should be thankful _he_ wasn't naked at all, he just gave her his shirt!"

"I still sterilized the couch. He used to smell awful all the time and I didn't want to risk it. Thank god Hilda finally has him showering every day. And what if they had-"

"They didn't, it was sweet and the poor kids were exhausted. Let them be happy already. At least our son is going to school again." Tatsumi's father sighed in defeat, chuckling.

"You remember the time _we_ were on the couch and-"

"OLD MAN," came a shout from the top of the stairs, "no kinky stories about the couch, me and Hilda sleep on that thing half the time! Now shut up and let me sleep nightmare free, please?!"

He grumbled his way back up to his room, yawning lazily. He was surprisingly exceptionally tired, and a nap would be nice. When it came to the couch, it used to be free ground as far as the unspoken rules between him and Hilda suddenly arose. Rules such as; don't fuck her, don't touch her, don't even look at her if you can help it, both of you stay off the bed (See rule 1) and sleep on the floor, but ensure you sleep together no matter what. Somehow, like some cruel twist of fate, it became a strange habit they developed when they returned 3 months ago. Beel had become fickle, never sure what who he wanted to sleep with, often waking in the middle of the night to swap between Hilda, who's bosom was the most comfortable, and Oga, who made him the happiest. Eventually, the two couldn't handle it any further, and it was demanded they sleep together, especially after Beel had difficulty walking Oga one night to take him to Hilda.

The night ended in a brilliant flash of light and screaming.

After that, inseparable was the closest thing to describe their relationship accurately. Perhaps obsessive? Either way, the trust between them grew stronger and stronger every day when they returned, and they could hardly stand to be too far from one another. It was an unspoken need, like an attraction, though they would never use that word. So much so it was like they started living the exact same life.

When she slept, he slept. When he ate, she joined him. When he woke, she woke, they brushed their teeth in the mirror side by side, cooked together, eventually they got so accustomed to each other all boundaries disappeared. This became apparent when they stripped naked and flopped down on his bed, four weeks after the return. All they could do was stare, blink, absorb the situation, understand it for what it was supposed to be...

Then say goodnight to Beel and sleep. There was no issue, it was simply the most comforting way to sleep. Blankets were hardly even used, Oga was a raging furnace after all, and sleeping in clothing was getting to be less than normal. It didn't help that Hilda hardly even knew the term 'modesty,' as she paraded around his bedroom nude quite often, only ever wearing her typical attire when her job demanded it.

"It's just a uniform for taking care of the young master. A claim to the title. Something you clearly don't understand, using cloth as some sort of mechanism for hiding your body. Not that I can blame you, hiding that scent might do the world a favor." A shirt was tossed at his head. "Wearing multiple layers might be good for you, actually."

He grunted and grit his teeth, hurling his shirt back at her. "Hiding my body? Everybody does that! You moron, what do you think anyone else one earth wears clothing for?!"

Hilda cocked her head, quirking a brow like it was the silliest thing she'd ever heard. "You're father wears a work uniform, your mother is the caretaker of the house, and the students at school have their typical education uniforms. Though they often prefer to stylize it, which I was informed was against the rules. No surprise, however, seeing as you attend a school for rule-breakers and hooligans."

"What!? That's exactly what I do! Besides, I look damn good!" He paused, rolling his eyes. Getting the point of clothing across to the lunatic maid would be pointless. "Would you rather I spent my time naked? Freaking pervert."

"Do not compare me to your creepy friend."

Oga did not successfully withhold his bark of laughter.

Then, showering together became a thing too. It was efficient. General nudity around each other was just a daily occurrence for a long time after it became clear Hilda had no regard for his body as long as he was clean, and Oga really did enjoy being able to unabashedly relax either entirely or mostly nude in his own room. That only changed after an exceptionally long week that left them both exhausted horrendously courtesy of angry child-lightning. They practically carried each other into bed, stripped and for the first time officially attempted a cuddle. It proved to be the best and worst idea of all time. Proceeded by waking up with a massive erection between thighs in a mess of tangled limbs that left both parties, (who spent every day ever either stoic or boiling rage) blushing furiously and slowly separating, sputtering limp insults and excuses to leave.

So now there were unspoken rules. They couldn't even use the bed, though eventually Oga tossed every blanket on the floor for their use, and underwear was a must. Usually. So the couch became a preference because something about it felt guilt and embarrassment free. His parents managed to ruin that as Oga went to grab drinks for the three of them before bed.

So imagine his surprise when he saw the bed was made as he sauntered back into his room. Hilda was already sitting on it, waiting for him, clearly, but refusing to look at him.

"Listen sewer rat, sleeping on the floor is ridiculous. It is for... the peasants and the weak." Oga yawned again, looking around. His exterior was as stoic and calm as ever, but he was fighting a small war in his small mind, looking for something, anything to say...

"Well, enjoy the floor then!" he jeered, flopping down and giving her a half-hearted shove. He secretly prayed she would either pick him up off the bed and hurl him into the wall or become offended and sleep on the floor herself. The other half hoped she would do neither and the two of them could sleep in peace. Either way, rules? Who needs rules. Not him, nope. If she wanted to use the bed, fine, fine. She'd just have to deal with his supposed bad smell and boners from now. Totally her problem. Totally not embarrassing. No sir. Hilda growled, smacking his stomach. "Be silent, fool. I will not sleep on the floor unless you do, Beel hates it when we don't sleep together these days." Beel responded with a playful growl, sparking lighting as a warning. He would be having none of that, it seemed.

 _Bullshit,_ _they hadn't not slept together in so long it was probably definitely her who couldn't sleep without him. He didn't need to know that._

"Now get up and strip, I just washed these sheets and you reek of sweat."

"God, you're such a whiny bitch. I'm tired. Sleep." A hand reached to pull her down atop him, but it was deflected.

"Clothes, off." An eye roll, and a sniff of his armpits.

"I don't smell that bad, do I?" A punch to his stomach.

"Shower, rat." He was shoved off the bed entirely this time, but followed suit as they stripped and strolled into his en-suite. Something was different, Oga realized. Something was off now. What was it? A strange sense of anticipation rose in his gut, especially when he realized there was a pause between them. His eyes had locked onto her body. He'd only done that once before, and somehow, to his disappointment, she didn't care then. Minus the fact she'd called him Furuichi for the next day and a half, and he got the idea pretty quick.

Don't be a perv on your wife.

Hilda didn't see the big deal, really. She just wanted to sleep on a bed, and using Oga as a bed wasn't so bad, but it could be better. She could deal with a few... awkward moments in the morning, _quite willingly, actually_. It was the times whilst he slept and unconsciously ground into her rear, or wrapped his arms around her and pull her over him like a body pillow she could hardly bare, and sleeping on the floor had left them both just uncomfortable enough to be distracted from this... thing that had formed between them. What it was, she genuinely didn't understand. He'd never seemed exceptionally interested in mating with her, even after a few subtle attempts at finding out for certain. It was probably a mistake to be subtle, however. The father wasn't exactly clever. Or observant.

Now, however, he seemed fairly willing to join her in bed again. Perhaps he was doing the same as before, like in the shower, when they accidentally rub against one another, or in bed when he accidentally grunts her name in his sleep, when questioned he lets it all roll off his back. He's fairly dispassionate about her, it seemed, so she was going to let it be. As she thought about what his motives may be, she noticed a lull in everything. A full pause as they finished undressing and she turned the taps for the shower on.

Namely, she had turned and stared at him, casually ogling his frame. She cringed, looking up to see if she had been caught doing something she caught him doing only once. It was when she caught his eyes doing the same to her she began to doubt her original theory about his level of interest, and her heart began thumping violently.

The shower was quick. It was rushed. It was sloppy, and there was an excessive amount of 'bumping' into one another, hands catching places they hadn't ever intentionally drifted before. Hilda's body thrummed with a strange, electric feeling, eyes raking, glancing every time a hand grazed her thigh, her hip, her shoulder.

A violently thrashing heart left Oga in a trance. He hands kept drifting to places they probably shouldn't as he would reach for shampoo or soap, green eyes kept swallowing him whole, and a smooth, fleshy body kept lightly rubbing into him. He wondered, for only a moment, if this was supposed to be subtle. Because this was not fucking subtle, he realized, as a finger trailed down his back with a "missed a spot" and a round rear bumped his hip at only barely the wrong angle for something else entirely. A not-so-hidden lip bite from Hilda made him sigh out loud, something he tried to cough to cover up, and he turned to face away from her quickly as he felt a twitch between his legs.

It seemed like an eternity of finding a line that may have never been there between them in the first place. It didn't take long now to realize there was no line, and the shower shut off, leaving the two staring silently at one another.

"Brush your teeth, you bastard," was all that broke the silence. They moved to the sink, eyes unfocused on the task at hand, glancing between them, and neither considered drying off. Their eyes locked only once.

"Yeah, yeah bitch. I get it. Can't handle the smell." He gently bumped her hip from the side with his own, a smile forming on his lips. The tension seemed to relieve, if only just. Perhaps no rules would really be broken. Not the big ones anyway.

A pause.

A _beat_ was all it took. Mouths rinsed.

"I actually quite like the way you smell. It makes it hard to sleep. It's very you, and very overwhelming."

Hilda didn't know why she finally said it. She wasn't sure if saying it was a good idea. Something, somewhere inside her simply demanded she say it. She did so as calmly as she could, but her heart burned and her mind was screaming at her for making such a foolish decision. She inwardly cringed, casting a glance at her 'husband.'

Another beat, and she was hoisted in the air and pinned to the wall, lips crashing violently and angrily, _hungry and ravenous._ Grunting and biting and grinding. Blood from the bites on the neck, tears from the uncontrollable pleasure rocking them, and drool, from both the tongues swapping taste and mouths hanging stuck open in silent scream for moments on end as they do there best to break their own hip bones on one another. Eyes roll up, blankets are chewed on viciously, as are pillows and collar bones and lips, until both of them collapse to the mattress, mindlessly and softly pushing together with everything they've got.

The next day, they meet Furuichi, and he stares in horrified shock as Oga and Hilda shakily limped towards the school, arms wrapped around the others shoulder as support.

"What the hell happened? You two take on an army or something?!"

"Rough night," replied Oga, covered in bruises and smiling like a fool.

"We slept on the bedspread like normal people," the maid glared at him accusingly for his vagueness, "Also, Oga has decided to be my mate and we claimed each other. I'm curious to know now, can a human mate with a demon? Can I birth your child? I certainly hope it doesn't come out looking like you."

A pause. Oga gaped.

"Shut up woman! You don't need to be telling the world this bullshit about mating! People don't need to know that!"

"Of course they do, look how obviously you marked me, you bastard," a smile flitted across her lips and a blush across her face, "anyone who looks now will know. And I've heard about contraceptives you people invented and you didn't seem interested in finding one."

"My neck hurts too bitch! You literally made me bleed! And my fucking back! I'm not even sure I have skin there anymore!" He denied _nothing._ He couldn't even think about a condom at the time, he was otherwise concerned, predisposed, _extremely distracted._

Furuichi stared silently, half in shock, half sort of mad. It didn't even work. They finally did it and it didn't even come close to shutting them up.


End file.
